Magic
by StockinCutie
Summary: Mai is a normal girl living a normal world. When a strange transfer student comes and warns her of something mysterious, her whole life won't be as normal as expected. Full Summary Inside! :D


Full Summary

Mai Taniyama is 16 years old and attends a Ghost Hunting job. Her boss, Naru, Kazuya Shibuya is a narcissist and a jerk. But yet Mai still has feelings for him. Masako Hara, a tv star medium, has feelings for him as well so the two girls have quite the rivalry. Ayako Matsuzaki is a miko, who has quite the tongue. She acts as a motherly figure. Hosho Takigawa is a monk who also plays bass in a popular band. Osamu Yasuhara, commonly known as Yasu, is a smart researcher for the group and is now attending college. Mai Taniyama loves her family dearly, but when a strange transfer student, suddenly gives her a bizarre warning to say herself and don't change, ever, her whole life becomes a magical tragedy of pain, and the real truth of reality.

* * *

_A girl with long black hair in a disordered land was fighting these monsters. She had some type of magical outfit on, like a fairy! But a dark fairy or something. She was in a bad spot and she had cuts all over her. "She can't handle that alone!" Mai cried as she watched. "Exactly...that's why you should help her!" a voice said in my head. "Make a deal with me, you become a fairy, and I'll grant you one wish! No lies!" the voice sounded so confident I would call it Naru, just not so cold. "A deal..." _

Mai had her covers wrapped around her small body. In her messy room on her messy bed, she eventually rolled out of it. She moaned as the alarm went off right before she could hop back into her lovely place called bed. "Naru is going to kill me if I don't wake up..." Mai moaned and stood up hazily. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust out of it and yawned. "I guess I should wash my face...and try to get to work..." Mai slowly walked to the bathroom and washed her self up. She looked at the time to see she was 5 minutes away to being late. "Oh man!" her brown hair flowed as she ran into her closet. She put on her shoes and gave 2 taps on the tip of each shoe. Grabbing her bag with her stuff in it, uniform and phone, Mai Taniyama went off to make another day.

Her feet finally making it to the office, Mai heard a familiar voice say that one quote "Mai, you're late. I need tea" Naru, her boss, said coldly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll go make your holy tea now!" Mai pouted and stomped off to the kitchen. "Great...right after making tea for Mister Jerk, I have to go get dressed for school..." Mai grumbled and poured the milk into the tea. She sweetened the lovely brownish tea by adding sweet brown honey, like the color of her hair and eyes. Mai smelled the tea, and was fascinated. She poured the tea out in 3 cups and put them on a tray.

She used her foot to open the tea, still balancing the delicate cup of tea. She knocked on Lin Koujo door, she had the signal to come in and asked "Would you like some tea, Lin-san?" His cold shake of head sent her off away. She groaned as she knocked on the lair, I mean, door of the enemy, Oops, I mean the door of Naru. She got the signal "Come in" and opened the door slowly. "I'm guessing right after this cup of tea, you'll be off to school, am I correct?" Naru asked, sipping his tea and reading his book. "Yep! In fact I think I'll head their now, sorry to put 2 good cups of tea to waste. Drink it if you get thirsty again!" Mai winked and waved goodbye, as the door closed. She put on her skirt, shirt, and fixed her tie and knee socks, and she was off.

"Mai! You're late, AGAIN!" A friend of Mai, Kiri said. "Sorry, I had duties!" Mai had her excuses for her late being. "Hanging out with Kazuya?" Kiri gave a slight grin as the cherry blossoms fellds right under them. "We better hurry!" Mai closed the topic of her boss and ran over to the school. "Grr, Mai!" Kiri fumed as she ran after her friend. The day began for Mai, a long, stressful day.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Come introduce yourself" the teacher announced. A girl with long black hair and a band at the top walked in. Her school bag in her hand and her cold black eyed gaze stared at the class. "My name is Kyoko Asahina. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head and raised back up. "She's been home-schooled for a while and isn't used to people, so help her get along-Oh..!" The teacher was interrupted by the girl calmly walking to a seat and took out some of her notebooks and textbooks. "Well then, let's all have a wonderful class!" the teacher cheered, and the class clapped along. Mai stared at the strange student.

Lunch Break came and everyone clouded around the new girl. "What do you use for your hair, it's so pretty and long!" a girl fanned over. "Yes and your face is absolutely smooth!" another girl clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry, everyone! She needs to go to the council on breaks" Mai shyly budded in. "Oh I see...Oh well!" the girls went away and Mai stared at the girl, the girl stared at her. "Well, Miss Asahina, I'll show you the way if you want!" Mai smiled a bright smile. "Yes, sure..." Kyoko stood up and followed Mai out the class. "So first you go-" Mai began. "Left" Kyoko interrupted and went left. "Y-yeah, how did you know?" Mai asked nervously. "I mean, it's your first time here and all. But maybe I'm being to rude..." Kyoko gritted her teeth and continued to walk. "I'm Sorry!..." Mai said bluntly. "Well, what type of school did you go to?" Mai questioned.

"Mai Taniyama" Kyoko began, her bangs covering her eyes. "Eh?!" Mai was startled at the face she knew her name. "Do you value your life, friends, and home?" Kyoko said, turning over to Mai with her eyes still covered. "Yes...Yes I love them very much! They are precious to me!" Mai smiled while winking. "Then, take my warning, do not change, stay the way you are. Be glad." was Kyoko's final words before she walked off. "Huh...?" Mai tilted her head.

"What a weird transfer student..." Mai sighed and walked back to the class.

End of Class, Cafe.

"So lemme get this straight, she knows the complete direction of the council room, AND she gave you some weird warning?" Kiri said, sticking her fork into her chocolate striped cake. "Yeah...Oh and I felt...like I knew her somewhere..." Mai said uneasy, also sticking her fork into her strawberry cake. "You know her, then?" Kiyomi Amano, our third friend, said.

"Well this might seem strange, but I feel as if I met her in a dream..." Mai flustered and rubbed the back of her head. Silence consumed the 3 girls, but was interrupted by a loud sound of laughing. "Hahahaha! Found her in a dream...!" Kiri held her stomach and laughed. "Hee hee...Well this might be that thing called destiny...Let me explain" Kiyomi spoke up, and picked up a notebook at a page. "Well, if you felt as if you dreamed about someone, it's clear that you guys were met to be friends!" Kiyomi drew a bubble like circle with two stick figures inside, and another stick figure outside the bubble, sleeping. "And if that person you felt you dreamed about suddenly makes an appearance, it's definitely abnormal! So it's safe to say you were meant to be the best of friends!" Kiyomi clasped her hand together in satisfaction. "Heh, oh well, maybe I'm just strange" Mai chuckled as she placed the fork down to her empty plate and sipped her tea. "Dear me, has it gotten so late already?" Kiyomi looked at her watch and quickly packed her things. "Oh~ You have violin lessons today?" Kiri had a sly smile on her face. "Yes yes! I'll be on my way, good bye!" Kiyomi left her change and she quickly skid off.

"Hey, Mai, do you wanna go to the music shop and listen to something?" Kiri asked, packing her stuff away. "I'm betting you want to listen to some classical music~!" Mai had a huge grin on her face as Kiri blushed. "MAYBE! Now are you coming or not?" Kiri slightly yelled, slamming her change on the table. "Ok, ok!" Mai quickly stood and grabbed her bag. "Good!" Kiri grabbed Mai's hand and walked quickly out of the cafe.

Time Skip, inside the music shop.

Kiri placed the headphones on and looked at different types of music. Mai was right beside her, but before she could put on her headphones, a voice called her in her mind. "Help me! Help me!" it cried. Mai slowly dropped the headphones and walked toward the sound. "Mai?" Kiri stared at Mai walking away from her and into a deeper spot.

Mai went up some stares and eventually was led to an unfinished part of the music shop. "Help..!" the voice cried once more. "Where are you?!" Mai questioned, walking toward the unfinished area. She was in a gray like area, like the sign said, it was unfinished and it was like an unfinished construction area. A cat like creature was thrown at Mai, it was wounded and it was in pain. "Did you call me here..?" Mai petted the poor creature. A gun was being held toward Mai, but was really aimed at the strange creature. "Kyoko?!" Mai was in shock to see a student from her class holding a gun, and in weird cosplay. "What are you doing here?! Why are you trying to hurt this poor creature?!" Mai had sorrow in her eye, as she backed away from Kyoko. "Drop that monster" Kyoko ordered, but Mai refused. "Drop it now-" A hose of water shot Kyoko away. "Kiri!" Mai ran toward Kiri, as she dropped the hose and was about to make a run for it, but the image around them changed, into a more too happy go lucky insanity spot. "What happened to the door?!" Kiri looked around when they both noticed they were surrounded by funky looking monsters, they were plants with the most creepiest smiles on their faces. "Die die die!" they all screamed together as Kiri held Mai in a protective manner. The scene was turning more dark and the monsters came closer and closer. "What is going on?! Kiri covered her ears and Mai closed her eyes.

A bright yellow light strings appeared and sliced the monsters away. "That was close!" A girl winked at the 2 scared girls. Her blonde hair in 2 pony tails, with a yellow academy-like skirt and a shirt. "Your uniforms, do you go to Fukushima School?" the girl questioned. "Y-yeah!" Mai answered, holding the creature, which caught the girl's eye. "Oh you saved Niko for me!" the girl smiled and held the creature. "Well I'm-" the girl began, but had to stop since an enormous monster appeared. "On second thought, that'll have to wait" the girl jumped in the air in perfect balance as she summoned a staff by her side, and by A staff, I mean 30 staffs behind her, aiming at the monster. "Grand Final!" the girl yelled before all the sharp staffs shot the monster down, and the scene changed back to the unfinished part of the shop. "Wow! That was amazing!" Mai clapped her hands together while smiling. "Thank you! My name is Emiko Sakura. A pleasure to meet you. I'm in 9th grade so that's why you don't see me much. Care to come over for some tea?" Emiko smiled and asked kindly. The two girls nodded and followed Emiko out of the place. "One more thing, Kyoko Asahina. I am willing to over look this incident" Emiko shot a cold glare at the now appeared Kyoko. "But I need to finish my job here" Kyoko pointed at the creature which startled Mai. "I don't think you understood, I am letting you off the hook" Emiko smiled coldly and picked up a small dark diamond. "A grief seed...Don't you want it?" Emiko volunteered. "You earned it, keep it" Kyoko disappeared. "What is up with that girl?!" Kiri fumed and pouted. "She's just like that, I guess, shall we go now?" Emiko smiled. "Yes yes!" the 2 said together. They all walked away from the area.

Time Skip, Emiko's house.

"So what's that power thing you did called?" Kiri asked before sipping her warm tea. "It's called Project Fairy. We make a contract with Niko, and he will grant you 1 with in return. Whatever your wish is based on, your power will be based on that. Example, if I wished to become rich, my power would be probably something related to money of sorts. I could make money turn into dangerous weapons if I wanted, too." Emiko pulled out a yellow diamond. "This diamond helps me transform, it's called Fairy Diamond." Then she pulled out the dark diamond that she found. "This is a Dark Diamond, an egg that causes those monsters you saw before to hatch. Did you notice my diamond looks a bit dull?" She showed the yellow diamond, and yes it did look a tad bit dull. "Well if I do this..." She put the dark diamond by the yellow diamond and the darkness of the dark diamond was put into the yellow, and the yellow diamond became brighter. "We steal the evil power, make it into light, and help it recover our own diamond. If our diamond becomes too dull, we would eventually die and become one of those monsters. Those monsters, are called demons. And it is our duty to kill those demons" Emiko put on a brave face, while drinking the last drop of her tea.

"Oh that explains alot...So Kyoko, is she a fairy?" Mai asked, curious. "Yes she is, she means no harm to anyone. She's just a bit..cruel at times" Emiko sighed before she carried the empty dishes out to the sink. "I suggest you head home you two, your friends and or families are waiting" Emiko suggested. "Oh that's right, it's already 6:30, let's go Kiri!" Mai picked up her bag with Kiri following. "See you!" Emiko waved good bye. And the 2 girls waved back.

"So...that was one hell of a day" Kiri sighed as she stretched her arms out and put it behind her head. "I guess so...Fairies..contracts...wishes...it feels like a dream..." Mai looked up at the yellow orange sky, made by the sun setting. "What would you wish for?" Kiri asked, pushing Mai's shoulder. "Well...Um...I'm not sure..." Mai said, giving a shaky smile.

"We're so selfish..." Kiri said before stopping. "Huh, what do you mean?" Mai looked up at Kiri. "We have it so good, friends, family. Even if you don't have a family, you have people who love and care for you. They feel like a family. But other people out there, suffering, hoping for a wish, and just holding to their own string of life, and they live in poverty to top it all of" Kiri scoffed and wiped the coming tears. "We have it so good, so why us...is that what you mean, Kiri?" Mai patted Kiri's back and smiled. "We could always wish for those people to live, have food. But then, would we regret it...It's a hard decision, because we always dreamed of something, something inhuman to happen. And now, we are having that chance, but then look at the other people...It's so sad..." Kiri hugged Mai and cried. "But at least, we don't have to be involved in it" Mai hugged Kiri back with a smile. "Yeah, you're right, but I can't shake the feeling that we will be involved sooner or later..." Kiri cried even more at the thought. "I hope not, but if we do wish, we have to make sure to never regret it...!" Mai declared. "Yeah!" Kiri wiped her tears and smiled. Mai smiled back and continued to walk home. "This is my turn, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kiri waved her hands and crossed the street, Mai waved but slowly put her hands down. "It's strange, but I feel as if, we actually will be involved..." Mai sighed and walked toward home.

**Sooo, how is it? I'm 2 or 3 chapters away from finishing Raindrops or Paralyzed! I got the idea of this story from finishing watching Madoka Magica! It's a magic girl themed anime but I assure, it's not happy go lucky when it reaches the end, i'll explain. /takes a deep breath/ Blah blah blah spoiler blah blah blah blaaah blah blah! blah blah blah blah b-blah blaaah! Blah blah BLAH blah blah, Like what the heck?! She just blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaah! Blah.**

**Phew, that was quite the talk. So I'll be on my way.**

**Also, you might not see much of the group, well I mean you will but not as much, ok? bye!**


End file.
